commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
PerryPuss Productions
"My brain SUCKS!" -PerryPuss Productions "More like PerryPussy Productions" -BlackMask5752 PerryPuss Productions (Luke Clifton) is a YouTuber who was commentated on by Doodletones. While he never really became a bandwagon, he gained infamy within the CC for acting immature and being unable to take criticism. Overiew Luke's channel is mainly focused on doing short comedy sketches, gameplay videos, LEGO videos, and rants. One particular rant on modern Cartoon Network was covered by Doodletones. PerryPuss vs Doodletones Round 1: Can't take criticism Perry received notable hate when he responded to Doodletones' commentary on him with a very hate filled video where he said she was breaking copyright law (even though commentaries are fair use) and even told her to die in a fire and was dead serious about it. Doodle herself made a commentary on the video as well as ri on rino mells comms. Round 2: The drone Luke didn't take to well to the new response from Doodle and responded by acting like a coward by having a friend do a response to her while Luke put words in his friends mouth by putting text on the screen during several points of the video. Doodle responded again as well as MDXLR throwing her hat in the ring by doing a one-shot. Round 3: The totally not about Doodle but totally about Doodle videos Once again Luke didn't like the reactions he was getting so he made two new videos, one where he beats up a "weeaboo" (which Luke has a fondness for calling Doodle) which was clearly meant to either be Doodle herself or a fan of hers. Either way, the video was met with negative reception due to people thinking he was implying he'd actually harm Doodle or any of the people who support her up just for standing up for her and calling him out on his bullshit. The other video entitled "The Weeaboo Protection Facility" was about Luke showing off his impressive protection facility (which was just his parent's living room) that is completely impenetrable by weeaboos. The video was very poorly edited and had some of the worst acting on the part of Luke and his friend who played the weeaboo. The video ends with Luke jumping out and yelling "Frick you weeaboo! I like SpongeBob!" and shooting the weeboo. Once again, the video was met with very negative reception due to the acting, editing, as well as the implications behind the video, and Luke's inability to let things go. The video was not commentated on by anyone but Doodle and Luke got into a fight in the comments section. BlackMask5752 also got involved and started trolling Luke. One of Luke's friends, oblivious to the fact that BlackMask is a troll, started to argue with BlackMask. BlackMask walked away the victor unbeknownst to Luke or his friend because he had succesfully trolled them both and they fell for it. Round 4: The End of it All Luke made one more video called "HATERS AND ASSUMPTIONS!!!" where he called out who called him out nothing more than haters as well as clarifying that the previous two video were not about Doodle or in relation to anything that happened with her at all, which was of course a big fat lie and Luke just trying to damage control the situation which had already gone too far when he made his first petty response, blind to the fact that the only reason the fighting kept continuing was because he was the one perpetuating it. Doodle commented on the video and there was a brief spat beween him and her as well as Luke's friend but the fight presumably ended there with Doodle getting the last word. People who have commentated on him * Doodletones (twice) * ri on rino rino mells comms * MDXLR (one-shot) * Wendolyn Marie Testaburger Category:Teenagers Category:Ranters Category:Bandwagons Category:Males